1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate generally to semiconductor processing, integrated circuits, barrier layers for metal interconnects, low-k dielectrics, and gapfill during deposition in semiconductor processing applications.
2. Background Information
The push for ever-smaller integrated circuits (IC) places enormous performance demands on the materials used to construct IC devices. In general, an integrated circuit chip is also known as a microchip, a silicon chip, or a chip. IC chips are found in a variety of common devices, such as the microprocessors in computers, cars, televisions, CD players, and cellular phones. A plurality of IC chips are typically built on a silicon wafer (a thin silicon disk, having a diameter, for example of 300 mm) and after processing the wafer is diced apart to create individual chips. A 1 cm2 IC chip having feature sizes around of about 90 nm can comprise hundreds of millions of components. Current technologies are pushing feature sizes even smaller than 45 nm.